Dark rules of Fate
by L. Wara
Summary: When two villains get bound by threads of fate, and everything doesn't happen exactly as it should. Even the three goddesses can't foresee what the circumstances can unfold. -Not Yaoi in any possible way.-
1. Duel of the Fates

In a world, a dimension of eternal emptyness, the king of evil appears to bestow a soul on the one which had none.

-I'm... I'm awake. And...I'm alive? ...Ganondorf? Why is that I should serve you? Oh, you can make me fight him? Very well, I'll kill him in your name, but give me power so he can see fully what I'M condemned to suffer. Make a copy of this world in the room I'll face him. - The face of an long imprisioned specter previously serious was soon to become and evil smirk.

The cloaked man only let out a laugher of satisfaction, with that out of the way, he would at last be the undisputed king of hyrule. Now all he had to do was to find Zelda. But even ganon could not fully comprehend what his actions could unfold.

Meanwhile, a hero, guided by the faint light of a fairy, made his way on the water temple, so he could find the zora princess.

-How long has it been, since I was bound to him, to be his shade, to be ignored, to never be able to be recognized by my own actions? ...I know it has been more than 10 years...Ah, 17. My meaningless existence persists for 17 years, always to do his bidding. But that's history, today I shall accomplish my desire.

Dark Link walked by his lair, his waiting room so that his fated match could finally occur. And he would claim victory. And if Link found himself bested, he would defeat anyone, even Ganondorf. He would consume hyrule, in the deepest of shadows.

-Finally, I think that this is the last path I'll have to go. Hopefully. - The blond hero was getting weary of this temple, he tried to be corageous but he was starting to get bested by the apparent situation that no matter how much he cleared of hyrule's evilness, the trouble would never cease. But it didn't matter, he would fight anything fate desired him to. But would he be prepared to what would come next?

-...Huh? This...this is not part of the temple...is it a trick by Ganondorf? - He pondered in his thoughts, as the iron bars came down on the door behind him. - I guess forward is the only option I have left.

As he walked, he could feel that he had been walking for hours, but he couldn't reach the other side of the room. And he felt in an incredibly huge world, followed only by his reflection on the mirrored floor. Or so he wished.

-This is the exit, finally, I've got to hurry...what? - He looked and trembled as he faced the exit door locked tight by iron bars as well, his only company was a dead tree in that horrible world.

-There must be and way out of here, I just have to explore this place...but if I get lost? -He began walking toward the side of the room and tripped -

Ouch! ...Wait, where's my reflection? What the heck is going on here?

-You haven't figured out yet?

Link could hear steps as something got closer and closer to him. He was with his sword at hand, ready for anything. But he could never imagine what he would face.

-Hello, my dear brother. Welcome to my domain. Or my prision, if I dare to say so. How kind of you to visit me... - The transparent version of Link disappeared just to reappear right behind him. - But I'm tired of waiting.

Link quickly got away from his shadow.

-What is it that you want!

-Oh, so now that you're helpless you care for what I want? Ludicrous. But anyway, I'm here to ensure your demise, and to take your place how it should have always been.

Link felt his heart racing as he readied his battle stance.

-You see, I was imprisoned for years. But not anymore, mind you. For now, I'm still half bound to my world, so I'm fated to be unable to attack. But no worries, you soon will feel the cold metal of my dark sword, piercing through your heart, and you will stay on this world, forever, as I run free.

Link ran towards his shadow, who did the same.

Link slashed continuously, but he could never land a hit, his shadow was as strong and skilled as he was. All the hits he tried to land were simply copied and their swords clashed as they were forced back by the impact.

-Said so. You can't land a hit on me. -Dark Link began to gain real colors, from the beggining transparent being that once stared at Link he was now his carbon copy, with black tunic, shield and sword. With a white hair and red eyes that were burning with an anger so deep that could make the ranks of the underworld themselves tremble.- You have quite a blade, the sword of evil's bane. But so long as you telegraph your attacks, like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow. These last words made something awake within Link, a fierce desire to outmatch his foe.

-I will defeat you. You senseless beast.

-Oh, but I must severely disagree. I'm the one lusting for bloodshed, and I will NOT be denied! -Dark Link was released finally from all the bounds in his world and rushed against Link.

Link tried meaninglessly to hit his opponent, who instead only blocked with his shield and countered. He could not sustain this fight for much longer, he would be defeated if his shadow stood on his sword one more time. Gathering all of his strenght, Link charged with a jump attack. Dark Link dodged and stroke his shoulder with his blade. With a cry of pain, Link dashed in a stab, only to be disarmed by the wheight of dark link jumping on his sword, he soon felt the dark sword close to his troat.

-Oh, I promise to not murder you...yet. I'll beat you within an inch of your life, and I'll let you here, forever.

-I cannot lose, not now, not here. You must be defeated... - Link got stopped by a cough of blood as his evil double struck the Master Sword on his abdomen - I...must...save...Hyrule.

Link's eyes began to tear up, as the faint light of life he had began to leave him.

-Now, it's time send you crying home to mommy. - Dark Link prepared his blade, to sever Link's head and leave the body to tie him to that Mirror World.

-...My mother is dead. - Link tried to struggle with his final strenght, already suffering from blood loss

-I know. - A sadistic smile appeared on his shadow's face.


	2. Denied? Shadow against Shadow!

-I shouldn't worry about him, if he's really the chosen by the goddesses.

-You must, you're the last capable survivor of the sheikah. And I chose you to watch over him. - A cloaked man wearing the mask of truth replied.

-Very well. I shall obey.

Sheik entered the Water Temple, silent as silence itself, and quite deadly as well.

Walking cloaked in shadows until he arrived at the fated room.

_my mother is dead._

_I know._

Before the definitive finishing blow on Link's neck, an arrow appeared out of nowhere, aimed at the dark devil's heart. He merely disappeared and appeared in the middle of the room, to look at his surroundings.

-Appear, fool. Not even a Sheikah can deny me my vengeance.

-Why do you think I'd hide? - Said the ninja, as he waited with his back on the dead tree.

-Oh, so here you are. Are you prepared to find your demise? Prayed to your impotent goddesses already? I highly recommend being in peace with yourself, because as soon as this battle begins, you'll be in pieces.

-Words are meaningless -Said the Sheikah as he took his blade out of it's sheath.- Face me in battle and prove your superiority.

Dark Link rushed into Sheik, only to trigger 3 deku nuts planted on the floor

-You're going down.- He heard before he felt the impact of a knee on his back.

He was used to face someone in close combat with no tricks. Himself. But he was not facing an opponent he could mimic anymore.

-Why you impudent little...

Their blades clashed as the battle proceeded. And the devil became more enraged.

-You **won't** deny me what I'm fated to do.

Dark Link began to gain the upper hand on the swordfight. The servant of truth barely could dodge all of his slashes. The dark warrior began to become confident as he aimed a piercing strike on his enemy's heart.

-By the power of Din! - The sheikah screamed with a pose.

A wall of fire appeared on the shadow's way; he disappeared and appeared behind its bold challenger

As he pierced his target with his blade, the warrior vanished into only a blue cloth which remained on his sword, ripped.

-A decoy? - He gazed at his blade.

A piercing arrow of light, like a bolt of lightning, struck his back.

-You can't win this fight, not anymore. - Sheik said admiring the sheer superiority of light over shadow.

Dark Link faded out as mist

-You're not the only one who cheats.

Sheik wasn't given but a second; he soon felt that cold blade of steel to penetrate his shoulder. In the moment he got hit, he carved his knife deeply into the stomach of its aggressor.

-And you're not the only one who is able to fight without tricks. - Said the Sheikah, coldly as he still had the advantage.

-How did you? Curse you! -The wound started to spill his black blood, he was now bound to the real world, he could now feel real pain.

-You were about to finish me off, now you don't stand a chance! - Mocked the survivor.

-What hope do you have left? I've slain your so called hero. - Believing Link would be long dead from the blood loss.

-With a blade that destroys evil? - Replied the sheikah with a cynical smile - Then you better finish me off, or the one you've slain will come back to life!

-What are you talking about? - Much to his horror, Dark Link looked back and saw Link, getting up, with little to no wounds.

-See?

-What...What are you? -Now ignoring its previous challenger, Dark Link raced against Link in an attempt to finish him off for good.

-You don't know? I'm exactly as you said. - Said Link countering his foe with the sword of his own - I'm the final hope for Hyrule, I'm the answer to all free people that cry out for peace, I'm the Hero of Time. I'm an allied to good, I'm a servant of the goddesses, and my task is to free the world from evil!

Link charged with his sword, which the devil tried to avoid by disarming him again, only to be stopped by an arrow of Light.

-I SHALL NOT BE DENIED. - He prepared to trust his sword on Link's neck. Despite the raging pain he was feeling, he knew that he had to defeat his double or that he would be imprisoned forever more.

-I'm sorry, but I've come this far, I can't allow you to live. - Link defended from the strike with his shield and pierced the blade of evil's bane onto his foe's chest.

Link pushed his sword skyward, ripping the ghost in half

-HOW DARE YOU, HOW VERY DARE YOU! - Amidst his black blood and his body that was fading as a black mist to return to where it belonged, Dark Link cursed. -This is not the end, you'll see hero, you will be slain.

It was over, and Link was exhausted. But he knew he had no time to waste. First Saria, then Darunia, he couldn't risk to lose another dear friend to him. That was when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of drips of blood on the ground, as the mirror dimension around him disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My first fanfic ever, And I'm so glad how it's coming out. English is not my first language, so I appreciate if you point any error at all.

For those who were expecting to see Zant or Ghirahim at the start, don't give up your hopes, probably one of them will appear on the next chapter, maybe even both :D  
Anyway, some parts may be just a retelling from Ocarina of Time [with a lot of text ripped from cutscenes .], because it's where most things happen. Buuuuut some things happen when you were stuck at the damned Water Temple or scared of the Well :D  
Hope you enjoy my first work ever.


	3. The Truth about the Masked One

"_How did you know where to find me?" Was the only thought the young boy had, as he was forced onto a wall, as his pursuer slowly got near him, he had already devised an escape plan, but the very former leader of the sheikah would have the means to intercept him at anything he, such an inexperienced boy prepared._

_-I can read your thoughts...**Sheik**. And I know everything about this land, for I, even after being banished, am still a Sheikah. If interests you that much, I used the thousand eyes, the gatherer of information throughout Hyrule, the gossip stones. - Approached a tall man, with a ambition declared on his eyes that could match the one of a king._

_-You'll never have me, you betrayed our race. If was under you that he worked, that he killed all those people. You are the one to blame._

_-He was simply the means to an end. And yet, he was caught, and executed, and his spirit of vengeance and madness was forever spellbound to that accursed well. I was banished, and never returned, until now. But now is the time, the triforce has been reached and we must not allow the shadow of demise to conquer all of the living land. I'm not here because so I desire, but it still is my task._

_-I won't serve under you, not anymore. No one will._

_-I don't have anyone to serve under me, alas; you're really the only survivor to the Sheikah. I'm asking you, and I'll teach everything you need to know. You are precious kid, and I'll do anything at my reach to prevent you from dying. And together we shall once again rise with the glory of the sheikah._

_-...I can also read your thoughts. Not all of them. But I know you'll kill me if I don't accept. So I've got nothing left, I'll train under you, but I won't serve you. - The boy gave up all of his hopes from escaping._

_Sheik could feel an ominous presence within that shadow warrior._

_The time passed as they traveled together, back to Hyrule._

_-If you don't mind me asking...Where have you been? It came to my knowledge that the remaining Sheikah were hiding trough the corners of Hyrule, but you were banished to even beyond that. Where was it?_

_-Termina._

_-And that is...?_

_-Another land, far away from this one, all the banished Sheikah established themselves at Ikana, a cursed land. They then served under a realm that wished to conquer Ikana. As spies. They came to be known as Garos, and I was their leader. The war ended and all of them died, even our employers. So I gathered all the knowledge I could, and made my way to Hyrule. Only to know that our stupid Royal Family had been responsible by the fall of the Triforce on the hands of Ganondorf. No matter how strong he was, I could have defeated him myself. Well, it matters not, my desire now is to set things right, so the Sheikah can once again be free on this land of Hyrule, and rise with an unstoppable force._

_-If you say so..._

_-The hideout of Kakariko still exists?_

_-It does, but the only entrance to it maybe as well be the windmill, by now._

_-I see. I have something I must retrieve from there._

_And they continued their journey, and quickly, out of the sight of any eye, they got to their hideout, where Dampé, the gravekeeper had not been buried yet._

_-None must learn of this passage, Sheik, make sure of it. - The man stopped and sighed - So many memories, why did we have to disappear? He grabbed a sword that was lying on a desk, it was his sword. The sword of the captain._

_-You knew that our clan couldn't survive without a captain, and yet you made your choice, you commited crimes against Hyrule, against the Sheikah. That was the reason we disappeared. And for that reason alone. You're the one to blame._

_-Perhaps, but now is not the time for this. Today, you shall learn how to fabricate poisons and how to dodge multiple swords at once. - A smile took shape on the man's face, exposed by his mask of truth as he sheathed the sword that once belonged to him._

_-As you wish._

* * *

Sheik found out, a tad too late that his decoy spell was not as successful as he thought. He soon noticed the wound in his torso.

He said to Link that he should proceed and quickly vanished to the surface.

-Damn, I'm starting to feel the blood loss, is this how I shall die? Where the heck is Za- -Sheik coughed blood and soon began to lose its consciousness.

-You're but a fly without me. Aren't you? You was also a mean to an end, and you're not my problem anymore. Zant walked by Sheik's unconscious body, and left him for death. -All of Hyrule is but means to a true end, with me even above the goddesses.

Furthermore, Sheik found himself healed on the arms of Impa.

-I have something I have to ask of you, no need to thank me now, but go to Kakariko as soon as possible.

Having said that, Impa, mounted her white horse and rode to Kakariko.

Sheik them moved to the Medallion platform to wait for the hero to emerge.

* * *

-Defeated. Trapped. Perhaps I have nothing to do except accept my fate. But I'll not, I shall not. - Dark Link rambled in his prison-universe.

-How do you intend to escape...without help? - He heard an exquisite voice.

-I'm falling into madness already...or...is someone here?

-If you are willing to do so, take hold of your sword and crave it on the ground.

Dark Link did what the voice asked, to be greeted with a diamondly shape formed on the floor that made his sword to become dust, this dust then took the form of a humanoid being.

-Thank you for freeing me, in return, I shall offer you my assistance and release you from this undelightful imprisonment. - The flamboyant demon said.

-And you are?

-Oh, I apologize, I was positively uncivil. Most certainly you should have heard of me. I'm the demon lord who once presided over the land now called Hyrule, bound by fate to be on your sword during a meaningless existence. You may call me Ghirahim. Actually, I very much prefer to be indulged by my full title, Lord Ghirahim. But still, I'm not even a Demon Lord currently. I must regain my freedom.

-And you are capable of freeing us both?

-Oh, foolish shadow, I could do much more, if your sword were complete. But apparently, just with my efforts to be complete again, misfortune, with his cruel sense of humor caused this. I got split into two halves; you are not capable of imagining what real power I possess, which is actually very unpleasant.

Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and the mirror dimension started to fall apart into flashing golden diamonds and both appeared high above Hyrule into a floating magical platform.

-We must linger here for a bit. I'll have you to recruit demons for me. I'll try to regain some of my strength from all blood and hatred caused during the current events.

-Am I supposed to go without a sword... Master?

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and materialized his saber-like sword.

-Take this, it will serve our purpose. - Said the Demon Lord with an evil smirk.

Dark Link quickly jumped from the platform and disappeared from sight.

The shadow fiend walked into Kakariko village, hoping he could recruit all the evil spirits from within the Well of the 3 features, in which his double had been, 7 years ago.

When he found everything set on fire, and Impa and Sheik facing a man with a long robe, and wearing the mask of truth.

-You bastard, you** motherfucking** bastard. - Sheik screamed in tears unable to restrain himself any longer. - You had me in it, you had me follow every single order from you, just so you could cast me aside?

-I said, five years ago, I did not wish for your death. And I wasn't doing that because I wanted.

-So you wish me not to die, but still you betray me? You leave me for death. You set the whole village on fire. You're helping Ganondorf.

-As you were, Ganondorf is but a mean to an end. I'll not be under his shadow for long.

-Explain what do you want, Zant. - Said Impa, already with the hilt of her sword in her hand.

-Oh, me? I wish nothing but what should have fallen into our hands already. The control of Hyrule, nay, the World. You should join me, with the rest of the Sheikah.

-Rest of the Sheikah?

-Oh, I caught your interest? So, you'll come along with me?

-I'll never join you.

-So you've made your decision. What about you Sheik? Oh, it matters not; you both are running off time. The seal is broken, and He shall escape and descend his wrath upon you.

He jumped to the top of the Windmill and Impa gave chase, letting Sheik to observe the Well, with his perception at its height.

* * *

**Author's Note:** An earlier update than I thought. My girlfriend (who lives with me) will travel tomorrow, leaving me with plenty of free time, expect an update soon. :D  
Also, here it is, our favorite and fabulous Demon Lord. And even Zant is here, as you can notice, wooo \o\  
As noticed on Skyward Sword, Sheikahs live for a _long _time. So I decided he could live enough to become a Dark Interloper and then become our beloved Ganon puppet. :3

Also, to the Garo explanation, as it may be used further in the plot. I decided the Sheikah who were banished needed to serve someone to have a meaning to their existence. So I decided to make them mercenaries to the kingdom who waged war in Ikana [who in my fic, built stone tower.], in my concept they are more humanoid than their appearance in Majora's Mask [yet that this can be explained by the fact that they are dead].

My fic might seem bullshitty but still I'm working on how not to break canon too much. I'd be very pleased if you guys reviewed it.

Woosh, long note is long.


End file.
